


stfu: a group chat

by deanshipsdestiel



Category: Fall Out Boy, Merlin (TV), My Chemical Romance, Original Work, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Supernatural, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ferard, Group, Group chat, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Peterick, Phan - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Teenagers, brallon, emo trash, group text, joshler - Freeform, phan trash, spn trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanshipsdestiel/pseuds/deanshipsdestiel
Summary: samham: dean make me pancakesimpala67: no fuck youdayandweek: wAtCh yOuR pRoFaInItYimpala67: fuck you darrel wentzhewentzthatway: how'd you know my uncles namephillion: omg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my first fic but it's my first one on this site so just go easy okay thanks bye

Saturday, April 15, 4:35pm

dan the man: what is this?

Josh D ;): idk who created this

frankie: god created us all

dragurpen: okay then?

phillion: oh, hey dan!! it's the guy that accidentally sent you a picture of my nipple?

dan the man: oh hey phil!

dragurpen: i honestly have so many questions

merlinmagic: um what is this and why am i in it?

CastielNovak: Can someone please explain what is going on?

frankie: good question cassie

CastielNovak: My name is Castiel, thank you very much.

dan the man: that's a cool name

frankie: where'd you learn to speak bc damn you even use correct punctuation

dragurpen: pretty sure thts bullying

impala67: *that's

frankie: stfu

CastielNovak: I was just about to type that; good job.

dragurpen: now this is actually bullying

samham: dean?

merlinmagic: what is this?

Josh D ;): we should all say our names, genders, sexualities, and favorite smell

impala67: Sammy? and also why would we do that?

samham: what are you doing in this group chat? aren't you at the library?

Josh D ;): whoa, do you two know each other?

impala67: he's my brother

samham: he's my brother

impala67: also i am but this girl isn't hot at all

dan the man: whoa that's cool that you guys are brothers but why are the rest of us here bc there's like 10 other people here (I checked)

phillion: we need coordination

dan the man: preach phil

tRiCkStEr: hiya cassie

CastielNovak: What are you doing here, Gabriel?

impala67: you two brothers too?

tRiCkStEr: yeah, how'd you know?

impala67: just got a vibe

gee: why am i in this

weedmaster420: hey

frankie: sick name yo

weedmaster420: thanks bro

gee: oh god

mikes: gerard?

gee: mikey? what?????

impala67: lemme guess y'all are brothers too

mikes: yeah?

gee: yeah???

samham: this is creepy

CastielNovak: This is becoming very peculiar.

irse: um hey

keyarah: hey

stumpedtree: hey just saw this 

hewentzthatway: hey

dayandweek: hey

forestfire: hey

kitchensink: hey

Josh D ;): can we introduce ourselves now? name, sexuality, and favorite smell

impala67: sure

CastielNovak: sure

keyarah: sure

Josh D ;): i'll start: my name is Josh i'm bisexual, and I live the smell of pine needles

dan the man: i'm dan, i'm gay, and i love the smell of freshly cut grass

dragurpen: i'm arthur, i'm gay, and I like the smell of Japanese cherry blossom trees

forestfire: i'm anna, i'm straight, and i like the smell of flowers

keyarah: i'm kiara, i'm asexual, and I like the smell of gas

CastielNovak: My name  
is Castiel, I identify as gay, and my favorite smell would probably be a melting Popsicle on a summer day.

tRiCkStEr: I'm gabriel, i'm pansexual. and I like the smell of sex

irse: Jesus Christ 

irse: im vanessa im gay as shit and i like the smell of idk Lysol?

magicmerlin: im Merlin, I'm gay, and I like the smell of a bonfire

hewentzthatway: im pete, im bisexual, and I like the smell of tears and sinning

phillion: wow okay im phil im bi and i like the smell of tea

impala67: i'm dean i'm gay and i  
like the smell of my baby 

samham: (he means his car) i'm sam, i'm demisexual and i like the smell of paper

dayandweek: iM dallon I'm polysexual, and my fave smell is flowers

stumpedtree: im patrick im bisexual and i like the smell of lemons

weedmaster420: im brendon im gay i like the smell of the mairgiwana

mikes: i'm mikey, I'm straight, and I like the smell of rain

gee: I'm Gerard I'm bi and I like the smell of pine needles

frankie: my names frank and I'm gay and i like to smell fruit and shit

kitchensink: um i'm tyler i'm gay and i like the smell of gas

impala67: cool cool

samham: how old are we all? i'm 13

impala67: wow get off the Internet you child. I'm 17 btw

magicmerlin: i'm 16

stumpedtree: i'm 17

gee: i'm 20

frankie: 16

dragurpen: 16

hewentzthatway: 17

weedmaster420: 16

dayandweek: 17

forestfire: 16

keyarah: 18

irse: 17

Josh D ;): 18

kitchensink: 17

tRiCkStEr: 19

CastielNovak: 17

mikes: 18

dan the man: 16

phillion: 19

mikes: pretty lit fam

keyarah: stfu

mikes: fight me kiara

keyarah: i fucking will

phillion: whoa slow down

impala67: lmaoo

mikes: meet me in florida

keyarah: okay

gee: mikey since when are you going to florida?

mikes: gerard stooop leave this gc

gee: um hell no

frankie: hey do y'all have instagram and twitter and that shit

forestfire: yeah

irse: yeah 

samham: oh vanessa i like your@

irse: lmao thanks sam

CastielNovak: I also approve of your username, Vanessa.

irse: thanks castiel haha

dan the man: wait what does it mean

irse: it means "go away" in Spanish or "to go away"

dan the man: ohhh lmao that's cool af

frankie: yeah

weedmaster420: should I change my username??

dayandweek: nah

hewentzthatway: no

irse: yes

forestfire: nah

impala67: 3-1 sorry nessie

irse: just call me van or smth jfc

impala67: lmao ok

samham: dean what's for sinner

samham: *dinner

weedmaster: LMAO SINNER

stumpedtree: that's actually one of the best typos ive ever seen haha

keyarah: haha sinner good one Sam

samham: this is bullying

impala67: great going sammy and also idk ask mom

samham: ugh fine 

frankie: wait where are y'all from im from NJ

impala67: kansas

samham: omg same we should hang out

impala67: I just watched you type that stfu and eat your dinner

irse: i lived in madrid for the first 6 years of my life then we moved to NYC

keyarah: I live in western MA

irse: shit you're two hours away we could hang out

keyarah: ahhhh yesyesyes

dan the man: I live in the wonderful British empire

phillion: same

dragurpen: same

merlinmagic: same

phillion: we should get together

dragurpen: omg yes

hewentzthatway: I'm from chicago

stumpedtree: um same?

dayandweek: wow weird

dayandweek: I'm from oregon

weedmaster420: I'm from vegas

CastielNovak: Gabriel and I are from Emporia, Kansas.

impala67: dude you're close omg

tRiCkStEr: wow ur just gonna give away our town name good job cassie

CastielNovak: I apologize, Gabriel.

irse: I gotta eat dinner bye y'all 

mikes: bye

forestfire: bye

dan the man: byee


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday, April 16th, 11:34am

frankie: ayee happy Easter y'all

dan the man: lit

impala67: oh right

samham: dean make me pancakes

impala67: no fuck you

dayandweek: wAtCh yOuR pRoFaInItY

impala67: fuck you darrel wentz

hewentzthatway: how'd you know my uncles name

phillion: omg

forestfire: follow my insta @annamilton

CastielNovak: Anna? Anna Rachel Milton?

forestfire: Castiel?

tRiCkStEr: what the fuck? i though you left us for good?

forestfire: no! mom kicked me out. i had no choice.

CastielNovak: Father told us you ran away He said that we were never to speak of you again.

tRiCkStEr: he also said that you were a slut.

forestfire: both of you, pm me.

dragurpen: holy shit

mikes: wow


	3. group chat between forestfire, tRiCkStEr, and CastielNovak

forestfire: okay mom kicked me out and I've been staying over at my friend Megs for a while. idk why they would say that shit but she kicked me out bc she said she didn't want to look at my ugly face anymore.

CastielNovak: Anna, I'm so sorry.

tRiCkStEr: this gc is magic bc now we've found you again. dad called you a slut for reasons unknown tho

forestfire: I wouldn't sleep with him, so he called me a slut and told my mom that I was a disappointment and shit

tRiCkStEr: holy shit anna I'm so sorry we had no idea

CastielNovak: Michael says that he almost enough money to buy an apartment that can fit all four of us.

forestfire: the Novak-Miltons lmao

CastielNovak: Do you want me to tell Michael you will be joining us?

forestfire: god yes cassie tell him I love him

tRiCkStEr: im pretty sure he knows lol

forestfire: we should get back to the other group chat now

tRiCkStEr: yeah

CastielNovak: I agree.


	4. Chapter 4

dan the man named the group chat 'dan the man stans other mans'

irse: you are so gay

irse named the group chat 'a bunch of gay emos'

hewentzthatway: you don't know that I'm emo

irse: i do now

mikes: me and anna are straight soo

impala67: do you want an award?

mikes: yeah I do actually

CastielNovak: I don't understand. Why would Dean be giving Mikey an award?

impala67: it's just a joke cas lmao

impala67: also are you gabe and anna good???

CastielNovak: If you would like to know, private message me.

impala67: okay brb

keyarah: i sense gay

stumpedtree: mE

dayandweek: where

weedmaster420: I'm gay

dayandweek: stfu

weedmaster420: you stfu

dayandweek: no you stfu

hewentzthatway named the group chat 'stfu' 

dragurpen: what is this 

frankie: this is heaven, arthur. learn it, live it, love it.

tRiCkStEr: my jackass of an uncle uses to always say that

merlinmagic: used to?

tRiCkStEr: he died a year ago in a freak explosion. I didn't really care and cassie was overjoyed. we all hated him.

merlinmagic: family's complicated, isn't it?

dragurpen: you can say that again

merlinmagic: family's complicated, isn't it?

dragurpen: fight me emrys

merlinmagic: i will pendragon

keyarah: gAy ViBeS y'AlL

dayandweek: omg


	5. CastielNovak and impala67's messages

impala67: so what happened?

CastielNovak: Anna was run out of her home by her mother (my aunt) Naomi about a month ago. She said that my father is tol blame because he fed false information to Naomi, causing her to eventually kick Anna out. 

CastielNovak: Anna wouldn't sleep with him, so he ruined her life.

impala67: wow that fucking sucks man

impala67: im sorry

CastielNovak: I'm just happy that we have her back. My eldest brother, Michael, has almost enough money to buy an apartment in Lawrence. It will be big enough to fit all four of us.

impala67: CAS

impala67: I FUCKING LIVE IN LAWRENCE

impala67: WE CAN FUCKING MEET AHHHHHH

CastielNovak: That sounds amazing!

impala67: holy shit

impala67: mike better hurry up I wana see you this is the first time I've ever had an Internet friend

CastielNovak: This group chat is proving to be very useful.

impala67: it is

impala67: do you have skype?

CastielNovak: Yes, my username is the same as it is on here.

impala67: okay im gonna add you and we're gonna talk for hours okay

CastielNovak: Okay, Dean, that sounds like a pretty good plan. I'll add you back.

impala67: okayyy brb


	6. CastielNovak and impala67's messages

impala67: holy shit cas your eyes are so pretty

impala67: and I obviously mean that in a nice friendly platonic way

CastielNovak: You have very pretty eyes too, Dean. I do not mean that in a platonic way.

impala67: you're feeling sure of yourself aren't you

CastielNovak: Right now, yes. Most of the time, no.

impala67: come on with a face like yours I'm surprised you aren't like a model or smth

CastielNovak: Thank you, Dean. You also look like you could be a model. You are very beautiful.

impala67: come on cas you're gonna make me blush

CastielNovak: That's the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

keyarah: guess what I just did!!!!!!!!

dan the man: something exciting?

mikes: ate a good taco 

forestfire: made a good taco

mikes: ooh good one anna

forestfire: thank you m'ikey

mikes: no nvm i take it back

keyarah: no, no, no, stop flirting, and I MADE SLIME!!!!!

impala67: the weird squishy stuff??

keyarah: yeah!!!!

merlinmagic: that's cool

mikes: is it edible

forestfire: m'ikey your dumb of course not

dan the man: *you're

mikes: *you're

weedmaster420: *you're

forestfire: jesus alright sorry chill

samham: dean where's mom???

impala67: the kitchen

samham: no she's not

impala67: her room, the living room, the office?? idk sammy

samham: she's not anywhere I checked three times can you ask dad

impala67: why do I have to

samham: bc

impala67: fine brb

mikes: hey anna why's ur thing forestfire??

forestfire: because m'ikey i'm a redhead and my friends always use to call my forestfire bc of it lmao

merlinmagic: they sound mean

forestfire: it was all in good humor obviously

mikes: oh huh

impala67: Sam pack your duffel bag with only essentials; deodorant chargers toothbrush that shit

samham: okay

CastielNovak: Is everything okay, Dean?

dragurpen: whoa dean buddy y'all good

irse: what's going on?

impala67: talk later. sam let's go.

samham: bye guys :(

impala67 and samham have left the chat.


	8. Chapter 8

dragurpen: what just happened

CastielNovak: I believe something has happened with one or both of their parents.

stumpedtree: why'd Sam and dean leave

dayandweek: what

hewentzthatway: they good

CastielNovak: I'll text Dean soon.

mikes: why not now

CastielNovak: To give him space.

gee: what just happened?

phillion: I just woke up can you guys shut up for like an hour

dan the man: something's wrong with sam and dean

phillion: oh what

dan the man: that's what we're trying to figure out philly

dayandweek: we should start texting them in an hour or so. does anyone have them saved?

CastielNovak: I have Dean.

dragurpen: I have them both

dayandweek: okay start like spamming them in an hour or so bc we should give them some space to figure things out, just like castiel said

CastielNovak: thank you

frankie: what the fuck is going on

gee: good question

merlinmagic: hey Dan Phil and Arthur did you have to take that weird test about maths or was it just our town

dan the man: i took it

phillion: same

dragurpen: same

merlinmagic: okay that makes me feel a bit better

dragurpen: anytime sweetie

merlinmagic: please don't 

phillion: lmaoo

 

(three hours later)

 

CastielNovak: Dean told me to tell you that I am adding him and Sam back in the chat.

frankie: well do it

impala67 and samham have been added to the chat by CastielNovak

gee: what happened?

dragurpen: you okay?

merlinmagic: you good?

irse: are y'all good?

keyarah: what happened?

impala67: chill 

impala67: sam's asleep so it's just me rn

dragurpen: dean what happened? we were all actually really worried

impala67: that's touching

CastielNovak: Dean.

impala67: fine

impala67: I went to find my mom and I saw her and my dad arguing, then he hit her. hard. she toppled to the floor and he just looked around and dragged her body to the yard. he grabbed a shovel and started digging. that's when locked him out of the house and told Sam to get his shit. I grabbed a bunch of cash and credit cards and packed my shit and hauled ass out of there. we're staying at my uncle bobby's house right now, just so you know.

merlinmagic: holy shit dean I'm so sorry

dragurpen: that's horrible I'm sorry

keyarah: deanie baby were here fo you 

irse: *we're *for

irse: but yeah im so sorry babe

stumpedtree: holy smokes dean im so sorry

weedmaster420: want me to hook you up

dayandweek: BRENDON

weedmaster420: stfu

impala67: thank you guys sm honestly

impala67: idk what to do rn bobby will let us stay here forever I know that but what about my dad he's gonna sober up and realize his two sons are missing

irse: i know some people I can take care of him easily

stumpedtree: omg van

gee: tell the cops or something

mikes: wow what a great idea Gerard

gee: eat your goddamn noodles mikey

tRiCkStEr: hello

CastielNovak: How nice of you to join us, Gabriel.

tRiCkStEr: ur welcome

mikes: hello

irse: hello

forestfire: hello

keyarah: hello

phillion: 3 ladies in a row wow

irse: that's sexist

Josh D ;): I'm changing my name

kitchensink: do it no balls

Josh D ;): give me ideas

irse: dO iT nO bAlLs

keyarah: that's my new favorite thing to say

dragurpen: change it to noballs

merlinmagic: do like dundrum or sith

Josh D ;): that's good thanks Merlin 

Josh D ;) has changed their name to dundrumdun

merlinmagic: you're welcome

samham: hey guys

irse: SAMMY

irse: ARE YOU OKAY

samham: yeah haha

kitchensink: you sure

samham: yeah thanks tho Tyler 

kitchensink: np m8

phillion: m8y

dan the man: m8erino

phillion: stfu 

kitchensink: stfu

phillion: yES TYLER

dan the man: this is bUlLyInG

impala67: nope

dan the man: stfu dean

impala67: no???

keyarah: calm ur tits

irse: tHaT's SeXiSt

keyarah: stfu

frankie: what


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday, April 18, 5:34 am

kitchensink: im gonna try and be more active sorry

samham: it's okay

keyarah: it's okay tyler

dundrumdun: it's okay bud we don't mind if you're not on all the time

kitchensink: sorry

stumpedtree: no need to apologize 

impala67: school is so boring can someone entertain me

irse: no stfu

merlinmagic: why does everyone say stfu

keyarah: idk stfu

dragurpen: lmao get rekt

merlinmagic: I don't need your shit arthur

impala67: calm down ladies

irse: sExIsT sExIsT sExIsT

mikes: omg

forestfire: we should do an oovoo thing

impala67: not rn tho i'm in school

dragurpen: yes we know

tRiCkStEr: were in school too

weedmaster420: *we're

dayandweek: *we're

tRiCkStEr: gee thanks 

gee: what did I do

weedmaster420: LMAOO

phillion: I need to leave this honestly all I get are notifs

weedmaster420: not my fault

frankie: actually it is bc you're typing shit soooooo

dayandweek: l m a o

weedmaster420: fuck off frank and dallon

dayandweek: what did i do

frankie: ur a bystander

irse: *you're

keyarah: *you're

forestfire: *you're

frankie: jfc sorry

gee: lmao get rekt

merlinmagic: what is this

dan the man: stfu

phillion: it's stfu

impala67: pretty much


	10. Chapter 10

irse: y'all I've been texting this really cute girl (named Anya) and idk how to tell her that I like her

kitchensink: don't 

mikes: don't 

phillion: you don't 

irse: wow y'all are pussies

mikes: that's bullying 

forestfire: pUsSy

irse: omg

irse: but what do I do???

impala67: just say what comes from the heart.

keyarah: if you have one, that is.

irse: thanks kiara

keyarah: np babe :)

dundrumdun: just say hey I like you leys fo out sometime

irse: josh what's leys fo

impala67: it sounds chinese

mikes: wow that's racist 

impala67: fuck off

keyarah: chill dean

impala67: no

irse: oh she likes me back that's cool

mikes: gET SOME VAN

dundrumdun: yas van

keyarah: please never say yas again

irse: we're dating now

impala67: ANYA AND VAN SITTING IN A TREE K I S S I N G

irse: eew what are you five

impala67: bitch I might be

mikes: ohm yg o d

weedmaster420: go vanessa

irse: thanks brendon

CastielNovak: Congratulations, Vanessa!

irse: thanks cas!!

irse: she's hot as fuck too

mikes: that's good I guess

keyarah: send pics

irse: no

impala67: wHY NOT

irse: bc I don't wanna don't peer preside me

keyarah: PEER PRESIDE

irse: fuck I meant pressure

impala67: PEER PRESIDE

mikes named the group chat 'peer preside'

irse: this is fucking bullying

impala67: nah it's just karma

irse: I hate y'all 

keyarah: we love you too

mikes: ^^^

impala67: ^^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so vanessa getting a girlfriend is kinda based on what happened to me like 12 hours ago so yeah just a psa


	11. Chapter 11

samham: any of you hear from dean?? cas??

dragurpen: no what's going on

CastielNovak: He texted me last night. The was the last I heard from him. Is something wrong?

samham: yeah he's like gone me and Bobby can't seem to find him

samham: he like turned off his gps and eveything too

dragurpen: I'm sure he's fine

tRiCkStEr: cas and i don't have school rn we can go look for him

tRiCkStEr: you're in lawrence?

samham: yeah

CastielNovak: Okay, we're leaving the house right now. We'll find him, Sam, don't worry.

dragurpen: deans strong he can take on a whole army

merlinmagic: deans probably fine Sam

samham: I hope so

weedmaster420: y'all I just had the BEST night ever

weedmaster420: whoa nvm deans prob fine 

forestfire: we're always here if you wanna talk sam

irse: im spamming dean rn

CastielNovak: same

irse: wow cas no capitals I'm proud of you

CastielNovak: dont get used to it im just busy rn

dragurpen: we need to capture this moment

phillion: that's usually called a screenshot

dragurpen: i don't need ur sass phil

dan the man: ill spam dean too

dan the man: his phone is offline

CastielNovak: no shit 

dan the man: woah sorry cas

merlinmagic: hey cas are you and gabe close to lawrence

tRiCkStEr: no were like 50 mins away

CastielNovak: we're getting there as fast as we can

samham: please hurry bobby is driving around looking for him but im worries my sa will barge in here and kill  
me or something

tRiCkStEr: mani wish I could teleport

dragurpen: ill grab a flight to the states if your dad does anything promise

dan the man: like actually grab it or

dragurpen: ur dumb

CastielNovak: well talk when we find dean

 

(1 1/2 hours later)

 

CastielNovak: We found Dean.

irse: holy shit is he okay

stumpedtree: what happened

weedmaster420: is he okay

keyarah: he's alive right

mikes: is he okay

CastielNovak: He's alive and fine, thank you. He's in the hospital right now, but the doctor say that he will heal fast.

CastielNovak has sent a picture

irse: oh deanie...

weedmaster420: wow that's a lot of bruises

weedmaster420: and cuts

mikes: wow that doesn't look good

stumpedtree: what hapened??

CastielNovak: I believe that is Dean's story to tell.

keyarah: WAIT

keyarah: Y'ALL MET

keyarah: YOU GUYS HAVE ACTUALLY MET IN PERSON AHHHHH

mikes: YAY

stumpedtree: CONGRATS GUYS

irse: CONGRATS BABIES

CastielNovak: Thank you.

dragurpen: YES YOU GUYS MET THAT'S AMAZING

phillion: YAYAYAYAY

CastielNovak: I have to go. When Dean wakes up, I'll let you guys know.

irse: okay byeee

dragurpen: ttyl


	12. Chapter 12

CastielNovak: Dean is awake.

irse: is he okay?

CastielNovak: He's going to use my phone to tell you all what happened. Everything typed from now on is Dean.

dayandweek: holy shit dean you good man

weedmaster420: dean dude

CastielNovak: okay so legit I was at the library studying when I see my dad standing outside. so I go out and I'm like "what the fuck do you want" and hes slurring his words and shit but he says "I know you saw me and now I'll make you pay" and he swings his fist but I dodge it and start fucking sprinting out of there

CastielNovak: I get to this clearing in the woods near bobby's house but dads legit on my trail and he catches up and fucking tackles me and starts hitting and swinging and I can't get away 

CastielNovak: my whole body hurts and shit and I'm pretty sure I'm about to die but then I hear a car door slam shut and I see Bobby runnng over with cas and gabe on his heels and they pull my dad off of me and cas runs over to me and asks if I'm okay and shit while gabe and Bobby take care of my dad

CastielNovak: then I pass out and wake up in here

CastielNovak: so yeah questions comments concerns

irse: holy shit dean

stumpedtree: dean I'm so sorry

kitchensink: I'm sorry I know what that's like

dundrumdun: deanie im so sorry and tyler pm me

keyarah: ooh gay

keyarah: dean babe I'm so sorry that sounds horrible

hewentzthatway: I'm sorry man if you ver wanna talk I'm here

dragurpen: we're all here for you man

merlinmagic: ^^^

phillion: dean i will send you flowers what's the hospital you're staying at

dan the man: phil you spork they'll die on the plane

CastielNovak: Dean says thank you, and that he's going to rest now.

hewentzthatway: hey at least you met right

CastielNovak: True.

irse: what happened to his dad?

dragurpen: I'll fight him

merlinmagic: please arthur you couldn't hurt a fly

dragurpen: nvm imma fight merlin

CastielNovak: Dean's father has been arrested and is in jail as we speak. He is being put on trial in a couple months.

dayandweek: how/where are sam and gabe?

CastielNovak has sent a picture

keyarah: i sENSE GAy

CastielNovak: They're asleep; they can't help that they're leaning on each other.

gee: aww

weedmaster420: aWW

gee: dont try and one up me

weedmaster420: I'll do whatever I want m8

mikes: dear god

frankie: hey i just got my phone back

frankie: wow I missed a lot

frankie: tell dean we miss him and love him

CastielNovak: Will do, Frank.

CastielNovak: He says he loves you all as well.

gee: what a sweetheart

hewentzthatway: qts

impala67: ilyy

CastielNovak: Dean get off your phone

impala67: make merrhdahdbr hdd

irse: um

impala67: MY NAMES DEAN ANND IM IN LOVE WITH GABRIEL 

impala67: CAS WHAT THE FUCK

impala67: sggeueeu

CastielNovak: I have taken Dean's phone.

keyarah: I ship it

forestfire: same

irse: same

mikes: same

weedmaster420 has changed their name to god

god: same

dayandweek: omg brendon

stumpedtree: brendon no

god: brendon yes

hewentzthatway: whywhywhy

god: because i am god

dan the man: I AM GOD SONIC DOT EXE

phillion: DANIEL NO

god: i am god

dayandweek: you are weird

god: confess your sins and I shall clense your soul

dayandweek: no

god: then you shall face my wrath

stumpedtree: this is getting gay

keyarah: this whole entire group chat is gay

mikes: me and anna are straight

irse: then date

forestfire: mikey pm me

keyarah: i seNSE STRAIGHT

dayandweek: omg

god: you're welcome, my children.

dayandweek: brendon i will fly to Vegas and fight you

god: do it no balls

stumpedtree: hahahaha

irse: dO iT nO bAlLs

frankie: how many people ae pming others

gee: tyler and Josh then mikey and anna

frankie: I sense couples

dan the man: that'd be qt as hell

merlinmagic: I love relationships

dragurpen: you should be in one then

merlinmagic: did you just ask me out

dragurpen: pm me

frankie: another one bites the dust

gee: dun dun dun

phillion: another one bites the dust

irse: and another one gone and another one gone

stumpedtree: djshndidjsnsnsnone

dayandweek: dun dun dun

god: another one bites the dust

dan the man: well that was fun

keyarah: sigh I love you guys

phillion: we love you too kiara


	13. Chapter 13

dundrumdun and kitchensink's messages

 

dundrumdun: what do you mean i know how you feel

kitchensink: idk

dundrumdun: tyler

kitchensink: my dad likes to 'discipline' me a lot

dundrumdun: omg Tyler...

kitchensink: and like it's fine im used to it and stuff but if deans dad gets arrested why shouldn't mine

dundrumdun: I will make sure of it i can promise you that

kitchensink: thank u josh but it's fine I'm used to it

dundrumdun: you fucking shouldn't be used to it tyler it's not fucking okay to  
hit your kid 

dundrumdun: ill beat him up

kitchensink: don't fight violence with violence

dundrumdun: fine

dundrumdun: you should tell trump that tho

kitchensink: omg

dundrumdun: also your life is an amazing gift that shouldn't stomped on by some midle aged drunk 

kitchensink: that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me 

kitchensink: thank u josh

dundrumdun: of course 

 

mikes and forestfire's messages

 

forestfire: they think we should date

mikes: we kinda barely know each other

forestfire: that's what makes it more fun

mikes: are you asking me out then

forestfire: nope

mikes: do i have to ask you out

forestfire: idk

mikes: ughughughugh

mikes: anna, you're a really cool person and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?

forestfire: I'll think about it

mikes: aNnA

 

dragurpen and magicmerlin's messages

 

dragurpen: I did and I didn't

magicmerlin: I havent even seen you in person you know

dragurpen: so let's meet in person

dragurpen: there's a Starbucks in London that everyone I know goes to we can mee there

magicmerlin: directions?

dragurpen has sent a photo

magicmerlin: okay cool

magicmerlin: is this a date or

dragurpen: only if you want it to be

magicmerlin: I want it to be

dragurpen: then it is

magicmerlin: alright then 

dragurpen: alright then


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't update for a bit I felt like shit today :// here's a couple chapters to compensate

irse: should i blow you or beat you brass or percussion

dan the man: oH STOP PERIOD END OF DISCUSSION

irse: my name's bo fo' sho' a born Bostonian 

dan the man: aryan librarian at the wordsmith-sonian

irse: the rap is scattered, it hides it's ingenuity 

dan the man: I gave it this little part to give it continuity

irse: YES I LOVE YOU

dan the man: I LOVE YOU TOO

impala67: what just happened

CastielNovak: Go to sleep, Dean.

keyarah: #married

impala67: bit young for that

keyarah: meh

irse: have you heard eff and hell of a ride and oh bo????

dan the man: YES OMG I FUCKING LOVE HIM SO MUCH

dayandweek: who are you talking about

god: one of my children

phillion: sweet jesus

god: he's actually not 

hewentzthatway: LMAOO

stumpedtree: oh are you talking about bo burnham?

irse: YES

dan the man: YESYESYES

stumpedtree: i watch make happy sometimes; he's pretty good

irse: PATRICK I LOVE YOU

kitchensink: i love bo sm

dan the man: SAME TYLER SAME

meinmagic: guess who I'm meeting

dragurpen: who

phillion: who

impala67: whoooo

merlinmagic: aRtHuR

keyarah: YES LET'S GOOOOOO

irse: YAYAYAYAYAY IM SO HAPPY FOR Y'ALL

dan the man: awww

merlinmagic: yeah so that should be interesting 

dragurpen: you love me

merlinmagic: no

keyarah: :(((

mikes: good morning i have a girlfriend

gee: miKEY WHO

frankie: me

hewentzthatway: who

forestfire: yeah mikey who???

mikes: you

forestfire: aww

gee: aWWW

dundrumdun: gOALS

mikes: omg

irse: so many couples sigh

phillion: don't you have a gf

irse: it's a happy sigh 

phillion: oh lol

dan the man: relationships would be cook but I suck at them so

phillion: well that sucks for you

dan the man: fight me 

phillion: I will

irse: WPRDS WORDS WORDS

dan the man: YES YES YES

stumpedtree: yas

kitchensink: YES YAS UES

phillion: yes yse eys esy sey sye 

dragurpen: cute

god: we should all just organize a giant meetup so that we can all see each other in person

dayandweek: holy shit yes

irse: yes god i agree

impala67: yesyesyes except cas and i have already met 

impala67: and gabriel and sam

keyarah: where are they i haven't heard from them in a while

samham: here

tRiCkStEr: here

CastielNovak: They're fine.

keyarah: okayyyy

dan the man: hey phil merlin arthur we should all meet up in london someday

phillion: yesyesyes but AFTER arthur and merlin have their date

merlinmagic: :)

dragurpen: qt

kitchensink: ever wanna start a band

stumpedtree: sometimes

hewentzthatway: meh

god: i created music

dayandweek: branden stfu

god: iT'S BRENDON

dayandweek: THEN STFU

irse: maybe stfu will be our always

dundrumdun: wait tyler why

kitchensink: idk it would be a fun thing to do

keyarah: my older brother's in a band

kitchensink: really what are they called

keyarah: it's like "the very recent future" or smth lmao

dundrumdun: imma look them up

stumpedtree: i think i hearf one of their songs on the radio

keyarah: whoa really im gonna tell him

dayandweek: i play bass

stumpedtree: i sing

gee: i sing

mikes: i play bass

hewentzthatway: i play bass

god: idk

dayandweek: brendon sings

god: dal stfu

keyarah: he says cool and he also wants to know if we're dating

kitchensink: all of us??? at the same time???

keyarah: he thinks it's just one person not a whole group chat

drumdundrum: what's your brother's name

kayarah: andrew

dundrumdun: cuuuute

god: is it a sin to masterbathe

god: fuck masterbate

irse: AHAHAHAHA MASTERBATHE

impala67: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA

stumpedtree: wow

dayandweek: its not a sin to masterbathe

hewentzthatway: whats masterbathing?

god: laugh it up yeah its so funny

dayandweek: GOD MADE A TYPO

irse: AHAHAHAHAHAH

kitchensink: AHAHAHA

dundrumdun: DECEASED

god: i hate all of you

dayandweek: no u dont

god: yes i do

impala67: maybe you shouldn't make typos

god: I DONT MEAN TO

kitchensink: its still funny

dundrumdun: brendon change your name

god: no fuck you

keyarah: is it okay is for girl to have masterbathe????

irse: kiara i s2g

impala67: IM FUCKING DEAN OMG

impala67: *dead

irse: yes you are dean

kitchensink: yeah ur dean

dundrumdun: keyarah i love you

keyarah: ily too dundrumdun

irse: just use each others names

hewentzthatway: wheres the fun in that tho

dayandweek: i fucking love this group chat


	15. Chapter 15

god has changed his name to 'mega god'

mega god has changed the group chat name to 'my creation'

dayandweek has changed the group chat name to 'fuck off brendon'

mega god has changed the group chat name to 'fuck you'

dayandweek has changed the group chat name to 'maybe later'

mega god: woah

dayandweek: ;)

mega god: i mean im not saying no

dayandweek: coolio

dan the man: okay y'all gotta watch these 

dan the man: they're called your grammer sucks and it's the funniest fucking thinh

gee: oh i know what those are

mikes: lmao they're so funny

dan the man: IKR

irse: ill check it out

kitchensink: wait did brendon and dallon just become a thing or am i the only one that caught that

dundrumdun: omg kIaRa

keyarah: YES YES YES TES YE YES YESY EYES YES YES YE SE WYE SY EYSY

impala67: wow so many couples

irse: deanie i had a dream about you

impala67: really what was it about

irse: idk i just remember a big ass castke and you were there hunting this vampire or smth

impala67: that's weird

irse: yeah lmao

impala67: no van i had the same dream

irse: holy shit really

impala67: yeah was the castle dark and candle lit and did it have that weird room with one tv in it and a pig man thing

irse: what are you doing in my dreams dean haha 

impala67: this is so weird

kitchensink: well then

dundrumdun: maybe you guys are like soulmates or something 

impala67: im gay

irse: im gay

dundrumdun: then friend soulmates idk

irse: maybe lmao

impala67: so hows everyone doing

hewentzthatway: i have a crush on a guy who has a gf

impala67: lmao

mikes: whats his name

mega god: ^^^

hewentzthatway: jax

mikes: thats a nice name

impala67: he sounds lowkey kinda hot

CastielNovak: Dean, can you private message me?

keyarah: gaygaygaygaygay

impala67: yeah sure cas

dundrumdun: GAYGAYGAYGAYGAY

mega god: jax sounds gay

hewentzthatway: hes not he has a gf

mikes: that sucks

gee: yeah :/

dundrumdun: maybe hes in the closet and shes just a beard

hewentzthatway: i doubt it lol

gee: why

mikes: why

hewentzthatway: bc he's straight????

mikes: not everyone's completely straight u know

hewentzthatway: well he is

hewentzthatway: gtg bye

gee: oh okay bye

mikes: bye?

mega god well then

forestfire: hey y'all

mikes: BABE

forestfire: BABE

mega god: goals

gee: mikey take out the trash

forestfire: i am

mikes: FUCK YOU

mega god: goals

irse: my parents are fighting :)))))

keyarah: im sorry babe :(

kitchensink: wanna talk about it?

irse: no

dundrumdun: you sure? we could probably helo out a lot y'know

irse: yeah im fine

frankie: lmao who cares about your problems at least you still have your parents

frankie: shut up for once god

irse: fuck off frank what crawled up your ass

frankie: people like you who conplain about their white privlege problems thats what crawled up my ass. shut the fuck up no one fucking cares you're just some irrelevent cunt kill yourself

irse: fuck you.

irse: fuck all of you.

irse has left the group chat.

gee: frank what the fuck

mikes: what the fuck

frank: fuck you guys i can do whatever i fucking want

keyarah: no you fucking can't!!!!

keyarah: you're a fucking asshole frank honestly what fucking makes it okay to say those kinds of things to her

keyarah: vanessa has a pretty shitty life she doesn't need you to give her shit

frank: shut up you stupid bitch honestly this group chat was a mistake

frank: and so are all of you 

frank has left the group chat.

gee: WHAT THE FUCK

dan the man: what the fuck just fucking happened

mikes: i have no idea

keyarah: frank's a fucking dick

gee: we actually talk sometimes and he's usually really nice

mikes: oooo

keyarah: he fucking just assulted my best friend

dan the man: vanessa's ur best friend?

keyarah: one of them yeah lmao

mikes: this is fucked up

gee: im going to bed

mikes: yeah ditto night guys

forestfire: goodnight 

keyarah: anna we're the only girls left sigh

forestfire: what is a women to do

keyarah: we gotta stick together

dan the man: awww

phillion: what just happened

dayandweek: 2 down 18 to go

mega god: did you really just say that

dayandweek: :)))

dan the man: omg

forestfire: hey brendon you could always just leave the gc :)))

mega god: thanks anna thats great

forestfire: ur whale cum

phillion: oMg

dan the man: i love whale cum ;)

phillion: should i be worried about you

dan the man: yes?

keyarah: yes

forestfire: i am

phillion: so am i

dan the man: thanks guys

kayarah: aww we love you danny boy

phillion: yeah

dan the man: ily2


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next couple chapters are jusy gonna be private convos sorryyy

impala67: what's up?

CastielNovak: I have taken a romantic interest in you.

impala67: oh?

inpala67: that's cool

CastielNovak: And I realize that you could probably never like back the weird skinny kid who acts likes he's 50 and texts like he's writing a book, and that's fine.

impala67: i like you too cas

CastielNovak: oh?

impala67: haha

impala67: you have really beautiful eyes and i love the fact that you type like that. i think ur awesome and smart and way out of my league

CastielNovak: Do you want to be my boyfriend?

impala67: that came out of nowhere

impala67: i would love that

CastielNovak: Alright then.

CastielNovak: Do you want to meet up for coffee or something sometime this week?

impala67: hell yeah

impala67: do you wanna come here

CastielNovak: Sure.

impala67: okay there's this awesome coffee shop in lawrence that my friend's mom owns we could go there? tuesday at 3:00 sound good?

CastielNovak: That sounds amazing.

impala67: it's a date

CastielNovak: It's a date.


	17. Chapter 17

hewentzthatway and dan the man's messages

dan the man: hey hey hey

hewentzthatway: hey man what's up

dan the man: phil keeps bothering me and is making me play mortal kombat with him

hewentzthatway: are you guys hanging out rn?

dan the man: lmao no we're on skype but we're connected through xbox and shit

hewentzthatway: you guys seem like good friends 

hewentzthatway: or maybe more

dan the man: we're not omg

dan the man: speaking of crushes

dan the man: how's jax?

hewentzthatway: um who

dan the man: your crush??

hewentzthatway: oh right um hes good

dan the man: so what's his actual name

dan the man: i know it's probably someone in the gc which is why you didn't want to say his actual name

hewentzthatway: idk what ur talking about

dan the man: omg its mikey isnt it

hewentzthatway: dan 

dan the man: is it?????

hewentzthatway: i s2g if you tell anyone

dan the man: AHHHH OMG YOU GUYS WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER

hewentzthatway: he has a gf

dan the man: oh right but still

hewentzthatway: i think anna's cheating on him

dan the man: woah really why

hewentzthatway: yeah bc we skype sometimes and mikey always texts her but she ignores him

hewenyzthatway: and so one day i got an idea and i texted her while mikey and me were skyping and she answered right away

dan the man: maybe she was just busy

dan the man: or maybe they were just in a rough patch

hewentzthatway: i created a fake instagram account and followed her and texted her shit like "ur cute wanna smash" and stuff and she said yeah and that shit

hewentzthatway: she sent me nudes and shit. dan idk what to do she may not be cheating on mikey but she's definitely a cheater

dan the man: holy shit pete 

hewentzthatway: im not obsessed i swear

dan the man: i know that but like damn did she actually? you do seem kinda obsessed btw

hewentzthatway: i was just worried about mikey y'know? i just had this nagging feeling and i acted on it and it sounds stupid and shit now but whatever

hewentzthatway: i really like him dan

dan the man: i know pete i know

hewentzthatway: she's kind of a whore 

dan the man: i know lmao

dan the man: what are you gonna do?

hewentzthatway: i wanna tell mikey but i feel like he'll hate me bc i technically asked her for nudes and he'll just think that i like her in that way

hewentzthatway: and im actually gay as shit

dan the man: same

hewentzthatway: im not gonna do anything this whole thing is just weird and stupid and fucked up

hewentzthatway: also i think patrick might have a crush on me

dan the man: holy shit really

hewentzthatway: yeah

dan the man: why

hewentzthatway: we talk a lot and sometimes it seems like he's flirting with me and idk i just get a vibe y'know

dan the man: if you hurt him pete then he's gonna be really upset patrick is reallt sensitive

hewentzthatway: i know ugh

dan the man: phil's online fuck i gotta go pete wanna talk more later???

hewentzthatway: yeah sure ttyl


	18. Chapter 18

irse and frankie's messages

irse: what the fuck is wrong with you

frankie: what

irse: you fucking called me a cunt and told me to kill myself

irse: don't fucking say 'what' like you don't know what i'm talking aboit

frankie: i don't???

frankie: oh fuck

frankie: um vanessa i'm really sorry about that and it wasn't me

irse: really? then who was it frank? 

irse: my girlfriend keeps telling me that i should press charges.

frankie: it was my boyfriend- well technically ex-boyfriend now

irse: um what

frankie: he took my phone after we had a huge fight and decided to do something unforgivable 

frankie: so he picked a fight with the first vulnerable person and then was a giant dick and now everyone hates me

frankie: gee won't even talk to me

irse: how do i know ur not making this up

frankie: i don't really care if you believe it or not because it is the truth 

frankie: i'm really sorry vanessa you're a really cool person i would never say those things to you

irse: i forgive you

irse: so you and gee huh

frankie: he's the reason matt and i got into a fight

irse: what happened

frankie: matt thought i was cheating on him with gee so he punched me in the face stole my phone and locked himsel in the bathroom. when i finally got my phone i saw that matt had said all that shit in the gc but he also texted gee "don't talk to me ever again you two-faced cocksucking whore"

irse: holy shit matt's a douche

frankie: tell me about it

frankie: wanna skype?

irse: yeah mine's candyvan

frankie: lovely

frankie: mine is frankoreo

irse: cool imma call you

frankie: okayy


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what couple you wanna see get together next
> 
> so far we have:
> 
> -destiel  
> -merthur  
> -some peterick (more on that later)  
> -2009 phan  
> -whatever the fuck anna and mikey are  
> -and a bit of brallon
> 
> if you want brallon together officially or you want to see phan get together or any other couple, please comment which one below!!!

merlinmagic amd dragurpen's messages

dragurpen: hey

merlinmagic: stop texting me

dragurpen: why

merlinmagic: because we're in a coffee shop literally two feet away from each other

dragurpen: texting's more fun

merlinmagic: we are literally on a date

dragurpen: details details

merlinmagic: arthur talk to me

merlinmagic: do not text me or else i will leave

dragurpen: you're no fun :(((


	20. Chapter 20

kitchensink: i feel so alone right now

keyarah: wanna talk about it?

dundrumdun: you are not alone, tyler.

impala67: we're here man 100%

kitchensink: i know that josh but i just feel so alone and so cut off sometimes

dundrumdun: wanna pm?

kitchensink: nah

impala67: everyone feels like that sometimes y'know

impala67: and usually that feeling passes within a couple days or so. it sucks, tyler, it really does, but everyone in this gc cares about you, a lot, and you can always talk to us. a soldier doesn't stop fighting because he's been wounded in battle.

kitchensink: thank you dean, really. that means a lot.

dundrumdun: he said it way better then i ever could

keyarah: we're always here for you tyler no matter what

impala67: ^^

dundrumdun: ^^

kitchensink: thank you guys.

dundrumdun: of course

keyarah: of course babe

impala67: really 'babe'

keyarah: i call all my friends babe

dundrumdun: congrats

keyarah: thanks josh

dundrumdun: you're welcome :))

impala67: goals

kitchensink: hey dean how long have you and cas been a thing

impala67: idk a couple days why

dundrumdun: he 'loves relationships'

kitchensink: fight me dun

kitchensink: and also i love relationships

impala67: i figured

keyarah: i love relationships too 

dundrumdun: don't you want to be in one then?

keyarah: well no. i do love relationships and shit like that, but that doesn't mean i want to be in one. i am asexual/aromantic y'know

impala67: ohhh right

kitchensink: that's cool

keyarah: i guess. my ex-best friend called me a freak and slapped me in the cafeteria lmao

impala67: bc ur asexual??

dundrumdun: fuck her

keyarah: yeah bc im asexual. she's a bitch tho the whole school like hates her

kitchensink: she sounds mean

impala67: she does actually

keyarah: she is lmao but she got suspended yesterday so ayeee

merlinmagic: GUESS WHO'S BACK

dragurpen: back again

merlinmagic: stfu penny

dragurpen: really? penny? bit pathetic for you emrys

merlinmagic: would you like me to call you Prince Arthur Pendragon, Heir to the Camelot throne?

dragurpen: yes

merlinmagic: not gonna happen penny

keyarah: y'all are so married

impala67: omg ikr

dragurpen: thanks kia

keyarah: i'm not a shitty car company how dare you

dragurpen: sorry i didn't mean to offend you or anything

dundrumdun: kIA

keyarah: lmao arthur i'm kidding and josh i wiLL FIGHT YOU

dundrumdun: DO IT KIA

keyarah: FUCK YOU

kitchensink: not your job

dundrumdum: ;)

keyarah: i sENSE GAY

impala67: this whole gc is gay what do you expect

merlinmagic: lmao true

kitchensink: i keep sneezing ew

dundrumdun: how many times

kitchensink: 4 now

dundrumdun: bless you

dundrumdun: bless you

dundrumdun: bless you

dundrumdum: bless you

kitchensink: thanks lol

impala67: bless (((bless ((bless (bless you) you)) you))) you

keyarah: AAHAHAHAH

dragurpen: amazing

kitchensink: i like dean's better sorry josh

dundrumdum: dean i will fiGHT YOU

impala67: BRING IT ON

dundrumdun: ALRIGHT

dragurpen: ＼(^o^)／

merlinmagic: penny i s2g

dragurpen: o(^▽^)o

keyarah: aRTHUR

impala67: what are those

kitchensink: omg

dragurpen: ！(◎_◎;)

merlinmagic: ARTHUR I SWEAR TO GOD

impala67: ohhhhhhh that's what it means

merlinmagic: lmao ur dumb

impala67: thanks m8

keyarah: art stop

dragurpen: (｀_´)ゞ

dundrumdun: lmao pretty sure he's upset

merlinmagic: just use emojis like a normal person

dragurpen: ( ；´Д｀)

merlinmagic: sTOP

keyarah: m.A.A.d city

impala67: lmao you like kendrick lamar

kitchensink: i love him!!

keyarah: SAME AHHHH

dragurpen: （＾∇＾）

merlinmagic: same

merlinmagic: arthur honestly stop

dragurpen: ( T_T)＼(^-^ )

keyarah: AHAHAHAHA

impala67: lmaoo

kitchensink: haha get rekt

merlinmagic: fuck y'all

dragurpen: i love you

merlinmagic: i love you too

keyarah: what's that beeping sound?

dundrumdun: what???

keyarah: i hear a beeping. 

keyarah: oh wait nvm it's just my GAYDAR

merlinmagic: wow you're really funny

dragurpen: thank you

keyarah: G A Y D A R

impala67: lmao

dundrumdun: iTS OVER WE SHOULDN'T FIGHT TO STAY TOGETHER JUST TO FIGHT AGAIN

impala67: ITS OVER WE'RE UNHAPPY WE NEED TO TAKE A BREAK FROM US TO MAKE US RIGHT AGAIN

keyarah: y'all are bo burnham trash

dundrumdun: AND EVEN THOUGH IT'S NOT GONNA GO ANY FURTHER I SWEAR I DON'T REGRET A SECOND OF IT

impala67: AND WHEN THE DUST HAS SETTLED I HOPE THAT WE COULD STILL BE FRIENDS

dundrumdun: then i said EAT A DICK EAT A DICK EAT A FUCKINH DICK LIKE THIS PUT ON YOUR DICK EATING GLOVES IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS DICK SITCH EAT A DICK BITCH

dragurpen: what even is this

merlinmagic has changed the group chat name to 'we're all gay bo burnham trash'

impala67: i couldn't agree more

kitchensink: i love you guys

dundrumdun: we love you too tyler


	21. Chapter 21

dan the man and phillion's messages

phillion: play mortal kombat with me

dan the man: i'm not really feeling it rn phil sorry :(

phillion: wanna talk about it?

dan the man: i don't wanna bother you

phillion: you could never bother or annoy me dan honestly

dan the man: um okay then

dan the man: pete thought that anna was unloyal to mikey so he created a fake instagram and asked her for nudes to see if sh was loyal and she fucking gave them out so now idk what to do bc pete has a giant crush on mikey BUT patrick has a giant crush on pete, so idk what to do

dan the man: pete told me not to tell anybody but i trust you with my life so

phillion: holy crap really

dan the man: yeah :/

phillion: if it were me i would want to be told that my girlfriend is unloyal and would cheat on me for a klondike bar

dan the man: lmaoo

dan the man: i don't really talk to mikey though

phillion: find someone who does maybe?

dan the man: like who

phillion: gee, cas, brendon, patrick

phillion: dallon?

dan the man: yeah maybe

dan the man: i don't wanna tell cas bc they're cousins y'know so he'd probably defend her

phillion: wait pete has a crush on mikey?

dan the man: yeah

phillion: he acts like he's in love with patrick though

dan the man: maybe it's an act

phillion: true

dan the man: i lowkey wanna make a group chat with gee, brendon, dallon, cas, dean, gabe, patrick, you, and kiara just to tell them about this and to kinda deal with it

phillion: why dean

dan the man: bc him and cas are a thing and they probably want to do everything together

phillion: ohh huh i didn't know that

dan the man: lmao really 

dan the man: well now you do :-)

phillion: yeah lol also i think you should make that gc bc the longer anna and mikey are together the more mikey will get hurt

dan the man: you're right

dan the man: alright well

phillion: don't forget to add me

dan the man: i won't. ttfn

phillio: ttfn


	22. Chapter 22

dan the man, phillion, gee, mega god, dayandweek, stumpedtree, impala67, CastielNovak, keyarah, and tRiCkStEr's messages

dan the man: hey guys we need to talk

impala67: dude it's like 7 am in kansas what

gee: what's this about?

mega god: what do you want

dan the man: it's about mikey and anna

stumpedtree: let me guess: you have a GIANT crush on mikey and need our help breaking them up 

dayandweek: i'm not helping

gee: ditto

CastielNovak: Say what you need to say, Dan.

tRiCkStEr: be careful tho bc that's our cousin

dan the man: okay well pete kinda told me not to tell anyone but this kinda shit shouldn't be ignored

mega god: fucking spit it out 

impala67: dan come on

dan the man: well i guess one day pete got this sorta vibe that anna was cheating on mikey, or that she was gonna. he's sort of obsessed with mikey but that's beside the point. so basically he thought that she was unloyal to mikey and wanted to test his theory. so pete made a fake instagram account and dmed anna and asked her for nudes

dan the man: and she gave them to him and asked if he wanted to smash. pete said he blocked her but he was really creeped out and he told me all of this on skype and over text. he said that he didn't know what to do bc if he told mikey then mikey would just get pissed at him and accuse him of having a crush on anna (he's hella gay tho) so yeah

dan the man: basically anna is really unloyal and i thought that we should all do someyhing about it befre mikey gets hurt

gee: how do we know this isn't a joke

dayandweek: ^^

mega god: it's not

impala67: how do you know

mega god: bc pete sent me screenshots

CastielNovak: Our cousin is not a whore. She would never do anything like that.

tRiCkStEr: how fucking dare yoy say anything like that. dan you're a fucking twat. ur just jealous of two people in a loving relationship bc ur a sad and lonely little boy

dan the man: fuck you gabe 

phillion: let's all just calm down

keyarah: GABRIEL SHUT THE FUCK UP. THIS IS NOT A JOKE AND IT IS NOT A LIE EITHER. ALL OF WHAT DAN HAS JUST SAID WAS DRAWN TO MY ATTENTION A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO. STOP FIGHTING SO THAT WE FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK TO DO NEXT.

dan the man: thank you

CastielNovak: I don't understand. Why would Anna do those things? She's such a sweet girl.

impala67: actually...

CastielNovak: What?

gee: i can't believe this

impala67: about a week ago anna sent me a picture of her tits and asked if i could come over her place for a 'good time'

CastielNovak: Oh, and you just failed to tell me this?

impala67: you guys are cousins i didn't want to put you in the position of picking between me and your family

CastielNovak: Dean. You are SUCH a dumbass. You are my family. I love you, and I would pick you over Anna any time of the day. It is not okay what she's doing, and we will confront her and get her truth.

impala67: i love you too cas.

keyarah: that was touching. who's gonna tell mikey?

gee: anna seemed so sweet

dayandweek: ikr

stumpedtree: apparently she's not

tRiCkStEr: this is my fucking COUSIN. i don't know what happened to you cassie but you chose dean over your family. we should always come first, not them. what is wrong with you?

CastielNovak: This is not the first time Anna's done something like this, Gabriel. Remember Uriel? Remember how she flirted with every guy around her during their relationship, even when they were on dates? Remember how much he loved her and how he chose to overlook all of that? Remember the 7 months they were together, and how heartbroken Uriel was after she coldy dumped him? 

tRiCkStEr: damnit.

tRiCkStEr: fine. now what do we do?

gee: i can have pete send me the screenshots so i can show mikey

mega god: what if we do an oovoo thing with pete, me, gee, dan, dean, cas, and gabe?

keyarah: why?

mega god: well, gee is on oovoo with us as he tells mikey about everything. dean shares his experience with anna, dan and pete tell their thing, i'm there for moral support, and after that cas and gabe do something cousinish. mikey is all like 'what the fuck' and so dean calls her up and flirts with her a bit, and she'll probably flirt back. he'll ask if she wants to hook up and she'll say yes. dean will hang up.

gee: its the only plan we have

dan the man: sounds good

tRiCkStEr: i don't want to be a part of this.

tRiCkStEr has left the group chat.

CastielNovak: He'll get over it. In the meantime, I will help you, Brendon. 

mega god: who's in?

gee: me

dan the man: me

phillion: what do you want me patrick kiara and dallon to do?

mega god: idk

impala67: what if you guys distract them in the gc? keep them online and shit?

phillion: sounds good

dayandweek: sounds lit

keyarah: alright

stumpedtree: i'm in

gee: say 9 if ur in

gee: 9

stumpedtree: 9

impala67: 9

dayandweek: 9

phillion: 9

CastielNovak: 9

mega god: 9

dan the man: 9

keyarah: 9

dan the man: do you wanna do this right now?

dayandweek: kinda

mega god: yeah

gee: okay. dan, dean, cas, brendon, i nees your oovoo's and pete's. dallon, patrick, phil, and kiara, get mikwy and anna online Nd keep them that way. we good?

keyarah: we're good

dan the man: my oovoo is danhowell

mega god: mine is uriellyugly

impala67: same on here

CastielNovak: Mine is CastielNovak.

gee: mine is gerardartist. who's got pete's?

dan the man: it's hewentzsomewhere

gee: alright. can we call this mission: whore?

CastielNovak: sure

gee: mission: who is go

impala67: ttyl


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's starting up again on monday so idk if i'll be able to post as much but i will certainly try! 
> 
> and of course thank y'all for reading it means a lot

keyarah: MIKEY

keyarah: ANNA

keyarah: MIKEY

keyarah: ANNA

keyarah: MIKEY 

keyarah: ANNA

forestfire: omg what

mikes: what

keyarah: just wanted to say hi :)

keyarah: and also have you guys been on any dates yet?

phillion: hey guys!

mikes: hey phil

stumpedtree: hey!

keyarah: aNsWeR tHe QuEsTiOn

mikes: not yet

forestfire: umm why exactly

keyarah: bc i love relationships

forestfire: go bother cas and dean

keyarah: ugh i tried but they're busy

samham: thanks for the mental image

mikes: hey sam

forestfire: sam ur back!!!

dayandweek: ayee sam's back

keyarah: SAMMY I LOVE YOU

samham: ily2 and yeah i guess

stumpedtree: i'm hungry

phillion: omg same

samham: eat smth

mikes: ^^

forestfire: cook yourself something

forestfire: i could meet up with you and show you?

mikes: anna

stumpedtree: no thanks i'll probably just heat up some ramen

phillion: i love ramen

forestfire: i'm just trying to help chill out mikey

mikes: sorry

phillion: i feel awkward

forestfire: why

keyarah: why

mikes: why

stumpedtree: why

dayandweek: why

phillion: idk bc i'm an awkward person

keyarah: omg no you're not 

stumpedtree: so who cares

forestfire: yeah being awkward is a cool thing

mikes: it makes you more relatable y'know

phillion: really

mikes: yeah. a lot of people build their platform as an awkward person and their experiences with awkward moments and strange encounters. you could make a business out of that.

mikes: anyway

phillion: that helps a lot thanks mikey

keyarah: wow ur like dr phil

forestfire: ikr

mikes: thanks guys

mikes: and also ur welcome phil

stumpedtree: the ramen was delicious thanks for asking

dayandweek: fight me

phillion: i will

mikes: lmaoo

forestfire: lmao is so annoying tbh

dayandweek: tbh is annoying tbh

mikes: wow dal back off

dayandweek: i'm not doing anything

phillion: calm down please

mikes: don't attack my gf like that okay

stumpedtree: whatever

dayandweek: M:W good to go?

phillion: hold on

keyarah: is DJH giving the okay?

stumpedtree: yeah

phillion: M:W is a go

mikes: ummm what

forestfire: what the fuck

mikes: ugh gtg gee is in my room and won't leave

forestfire: bye

keyarah: goodbye

phillion: bye

dayandweek: bye


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is in mikey's pov bc i thought it would be better for the story that way
> 
> also i'm so sorry i like abandoned this story i got my phone taken away and then my parents wouldn't let me on the "family laptop" so yeah i'm really sorry and i'll try to be more active

As soon as Gerard walked into the room, Mikey could tell something was wrong.

Whenever Gerard did decide to come into Mikey's room (which was rarely because Gerard claimed it was a pigsty and smelled even worse), it was usually about something happy. A good report card, their aunt Carole visiting, maybe a new electronic. 

There had been a few bad visits, too. Their father lying dead thanks to slit wrists caused by his own destruction, a devestatingly horrible congressman winning an important part in the government, a house repair. 

The air around Gerard seemed to shrivel and shriek as he walked closer to Mikey, clutching his latop like his life depended on it. Mikey noticed that Gerard's knuckles were turning white, which mhich meant that this was important, and quickly Mikey thought of anything illegal he's ever done. It couldn't be about the porn, because he had stopped watching that a week nefore him and Anna got together.

Oh, Anna. When they had first gotten together she seemed so sweet and gentle, but now she was acting so, so strange. Mikey made a mental to ask Cas and Gabe about it later.

"Mikey?" Gerard finally spoke, his voice much louder then it actually was, thanks to the awkward silence that filled the room.

"What, Gerard?" He could practically feel Gerard's flinch, but right now, he didn't care. It didn't matter that Mikey always called Gerard 'Gee'. None of that matters. 

The older boy turned his laptop around so that the screen was facing Mikey, who peered onto it, curious as to what was going on.

Six solemn faces stared back at him and suddenly Mikey's dinner was churning in his stomach because he was pretty sure he knew what this was about.

"Hi, Mikey!" Pete's voice came in loud and clear, and Mikey exhaled in relief. At least his friend was here to save him if he needing saving.

"Hey, Pete."

"Look, Mikey..." Gerard was speaking slowly and painfully, almost like each word he uttered would cause him to be kicked in the stomach later on. "There's something you should know about..." 

"About Anna." A different voice said. "That's why we're all here, actually. Your girlfriend is getting a bit out of hand."

Mikey glanced at the screen. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

A blonde haired guy with green-apple eyes spoke up first. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

"I am Castiel." Said another guy almost immediately after. "Anna's cousin."

"I know." Mikey replied. "That you're Anna's cousin. I just didn't know what you looked like."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Dean said, staring fondly at Cas, or at least Mikey was pretending he was. On a screen, you neer know who's staring and who's not.

Cas scowled and rolled his eyes but there wasn't an edge in it like Mikey was used to seeing in his brother around strange people, or his mother when they visited their father's grave. "Can we focus here, please?"

"Good idea." Pete said, and Mikey sighed in relief. Pete was his friend and would do anything for him. If he was in some sort of intervention, then maybe Pete can contact Anna somehow. "Is everyone here?"

"Would you like us to do roll call?" This voice was male and British. There were four British guys in the group chat, that Mikey knew, but he didn't pay that much attention to them. They were halfway across the globe, for Christ's sake.

Pete was speaking again, and that drew Mikey out of his thoughts. "...so, Dan, if that's what you'd like."

Dan glared at Pete, or at least the moving picture version of him did. "What do you have to be such a jackass all the time?"

Pete glared back. "Because," He said, cracking his knuckles. "It wouldn't be any fun if I wasn't."

"You think you're tough, Wentz?"

"Yeah I do, actually. Fly over here Howell and let's finish this."

"Let's lower the testosterone, please?" To Mikey's surprise, it was actually Brendon who spoke. "We have a job to do. Mikey, what do you know about Anna?"

Mikey blinked in surprise. "What? Um, a lot I guess..."

"Did you know that she would cheat on you for three dollars?"

The room started to shake and Mikey could feel his own heart thumping frantically in his chest. "She wouldn't."

"She would and she has, I'm afraid." Cas sounded sympathetic and bored at the same time, and Mikey wondered how he could do that. "Anna likes to use boys for something. Is there something in your family or in your house worth getting to?"

"No," Mikey shook his head. "There's pretty much..."

He trailed off as he realized that yes, there was something of value close to him. Something that many, many people would want.

His mother was dating none other then Leonardo DiCaprio.

It all made sense now, why Anna seemed to fixed on coming to Mikey's house, why she would always ignore his skype calls because she was "busy", and even why she had offered to "help" Patrick out in the group chat earlier. Anna was a cheating gold-digger. God, why hadn't he though of this before? Why was it that he was just starting to piece things together?

"Mikey?" Gerard frowned down at his brother. "Are you okay?"

With a quick nod yes, Mikey grabbed the laptop for Gerard's hands and set it on his lap, peering pensively down at the screen. 

"What are you guys going to do about any of this?"

It was Dean who spoke first, face full of pride. "We're gonna break you guys up."

Mikey let out a forced, mirthless laugh. "Really? You are? How do I know you aren't just lying to me about all of this? Maybe you're lying about being gay and you really just want to get with my girlfriend."

Dean sighed. "She texted me a while ago, asking if I wanted to hook up. I ignored her and forgot about it. Until today, of course."

"Prove it." Now, Mikey knew that he really shouldn't be asking this. Ignorance was bliss, after all. But a part of Mikey wanted to know if these allegations were true, if Anna really had asked Dean to hook up, if she really was just in it for Mikey's family's money, if she really was a shallow, self-obsessed person like they were all pointing out.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma try and be more active sorry y'all

keyarah: sooooo

keyarah has removed forestfire from the chat.

mikes: kiara what the fuck

impala67: do you really want her to be here?

mikes: we could've stayed friends

CastielNovak: Actually, she probably already forgot about you. Or just doesn't care about you anymore.

mikes: that's fucking worse

gee: mikey chill okay we we're just trying to help

mikes: fuck off gee

mikes: and fuck all of you bc i really liked anna

impala67: she fucking just asked if she could give me a bj and you wanna stay with her?

impala67: wow

mikes: it doesn't give kiara the right to remove her from the gc

keyarah: i didn't think you'd want her here

mikes: fuck you

keyarah: actually fuck you

impala67: leave kiara alone mikey honestly

gee: can all of you just chill out

mikes: i hate all of you; this gc was a mistake

mikes has left the chat.

impala67: oh okay then

gee: great look what you guys did. good job dean

CastielNovak: Leave him alone.

gee: i'll talk to you guys tomorrow i just need some space rn

impala67: bye

keyarah: well this has been eventful

impala67: i have to go bye

CastielNovak: Bye.

keyarah: where's everyone else

Castiel: Asleep, probably.

keyarah: i'm tired so gn cas

CastielNovak: Goodnight, Kiara.

CastielNovak: Okay then.


	26. Chapter 26

hewentzthatway: sup

stumpedtree: hey pete!!

dan the man: wow how nice of you to join us

keyarah: you missed a lot

hewentzthatway: sorry i lost my phone

dan the man: for three days?????

hewentzthatway: yeah sorry

stumpedtree: it's okay haha

hewentzthatway: aw thanks pat i know that you always have my back

dan the man: i orchestrated that whole thing

hewentzthatway: you told everybody

hewentzthatway: now everyone knows that anna was whoring around behind mikey's back

keyarah: well now they do

impala67: good job lmao

stumpedtree: she's gone now though right

dan the man: unless someone adds mikey back and then he adds anna back

gee: mikey doesn't want anything to do with this gc anymore he says he's done

dayandweek: i can't believe this

mega god: same

impala67: what

hewentzthatway: what

gee: what

keyarah: what

stumpedtree: what

impala67: ????

mega god: dallon

dayandweek: what

mega god: what can't you believe

dayandweek: oh idk i forgot lol i was on tumblr

keyarah: why is this me

hewentzthatway: what were you lookin at

impala67: ^^^

dayandweek: gifs of puppies and shit

gee: christ

mega god: yes?

dayandweek: stfu brandon

mega god: omg it's with an e

dayandweek: sorry, branden

mega god: what kind of name is dallon anyway

dayandweek: a good one?

keyarah: stop flirting

hewentzthatway: aww keep flirting

stumpedtree: i'm gonna change my name

stumpedtree has changed his name to ski mask the stump god.

keyarah: ayeeee i know one song by him

ski mask the stump god: babywipe?

keyarah: yeah lmao

impala67: i don't listen to rap lmao

dayandweek: i just got lost in the depths of tumblr again lmao

hewentzthatway: christ

gee: nO NONONO

mega god: yes, my child?

hewentzthatway: oh christ

mega god: it sounds like i'm fucking you in the ass

impala67: aHHHHAHAHAHAHAH

keyarah: AHAHAHAHAHA

ski mask the stump god: lololol

hewentzthatway: oH chRiST Oh YeAh dAdDy oH yEaH oH CHRISt OH yeAH 

dayandweek: look what you did bren

mega god: i apologize for nothing

gee: you're all crazy

impala67: aww thanks gee

hewentzthatway: y'all guess what

keyarah: what

dayandweek: what

gee: what

impala67: what

ski mask the stump god: what

mega god: what

hewentzthatway: i just had the best water

hewentzthatway: nvm it was vodka 

mega god: why

ski mask the stump god: spit it out omg

hewentzthatway: i can't i already swallowed it haha

impala67: you dumbass why would you do that

hewentzthatway: i thought it was water

keyarah: i tHoUgHt iT wAs wAtEr

gee: well you can't get drunk off of one glass of vodka so

impala67: true. it takes at least like ten or smth lol my dad drinks so much

hewentzthatway: omg dean i'm so sorry

dayandweek: i'm sorry dean

impala67: i don't even live with him anymore, he's a person of the past now lol

keyarah: i'll drive to your house and hug you

impala67: you live in new york

keyarah: oh well

dragurpen: GUYS

dayandweek: what

mega god: what

ski mask the stump god: what

drugurpen: ME AND MERLIN ARE DATING

impala67: merlin and i

drugurpen: fuck off dave

keyarah: AHHH CONGRATS

hewentzthatway: weren't you already dating

merlinmagic: well now it's official

dragurpen: ^^^

impala67: oh i'm sorry anthony

dragurpen: derek

impala67: andrew

dragurpen: david

impala67: tom

dragurpen: tHAT IS NOTHING LIKE MY NAME

impala67: oh oops sorry james

merlinmagic: i call him bradley to piss him off

impala67: bRaDlEy

keyarah: i love you guys

ski mask the stump god: i love you too kiara

hewentzthatway: ily2


	27. Chapter 27

keyarah: i'm at the beach rn and i love it

dan the man: what beach

keyarah: it's in cali idk what it's called lmao but my parents flew us here for a little vacation

impala67: yayayay

dan the man: that's cool

dragurpen: i don't go to the beaches in england

phillion: why

dan the man: why

merlinmagic: why

dragurpen: idk my dad doesn't let me

dragurpen: he doesn't want me to become distracted or something

merlinmagic: i like to think i'm a great distraction

dragurpen: you are ;)

merlinmagic: come over?

dragurpen: give me ten

impala67: oh mygod

keyarah: wow that's gay

dragurpen: that's the point

phillion: dan wanna play mortal kombat

impala67: wow there's so many couples in the gc

dan the man: sure phil and dean, me and phil aren't a couple

keyarah: phil and i

dan the man: fight me

keyarah: nah

impala67: lol are you sure

phillion: yeah lolol

impala67: well you guys act like a couple

kitchensink: hey guys

keyarah: hey tyler!!

impala67: hey tyler

phillion: hey tyler and dan i'm on

dan the man: okayy

dragurpen: ttyl

merlinmagic: bye guys ;)))

keyarah: well tyler and dean it looks like it's just us

impala67: oh well

kitchensink: eh

dundrumdun: hey

kitchensink: hey josh!!

impala67: hey

keyarah: hey josh

dundrumdun: hey tyler how are you??

kitchensink: the usual haha wbu??

dundrumdun: pretty good; my mom just bought me a cat

kitchensink: that's great

impala67: lmao

keyarah: what

impala67: josh got some pussy

dundrumdun: aHAHAHAHAHAHA

kitchensink: hah

keyarah: AHHHH THAT'S GREAT

kitchensink: girl or boy

dundrumdun: it's a little kitten girl and we named her ruby

kitchensink: aww that's so pretty

keyarah: awwwww send a pic

dundrumdun has sent a picture.

keyarah: aWWWWW

impala67: she's so cute

kitchensink: awwww i love her

dundrumdun: i love her too lmao she keeps trying to rip the carpet

keyarah: awwww

keyarah: i have three cats and they're all cute but annoying lmao

impala67: my uncle bobby has two dogs named anna and uriel

kitchensink: like the angels??

impala67: lol yeah

kitchensink: oh that's cool

kitchensink: my father is really religious so i know a lot about angels

dundrumdun: he's also an asshole

impala67: lolol same tyler 

impala67: my dad's such a dick lololol

kitchensink: same omg

keyarah: please don't bond over daddy issues

impala67: i'll do what i want bitchhhh

keyarah: fight me bitchhhh

dundrumdun: tyler okay listen you totally don't deserve to have such a shitty father bc you are an amazing human being. you're kind and smart and funny and i love talking to you and you deserve so so much more than what you have

kitchensink: thank you sm josh

keyarah: now kiss

dundrumdun: kiara

impala67: lolol i was thinking it too

kitchensink: i have to go bye guys

dundrumdun: oh okay bye tyler!!

impala67: ttyl

keyarah: ttyl!!

impala67: don't one up me

keyarah: watch me bitchhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i can't upload photos into the 'work text' or whatever the fuck it is 
> 
> sorry in advance lmao but this is what the cat looks like
> 
>  
> 
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-wPAgsNZEyjY/VFE-nGWZy4I/AAAAAAABNo0/cc2pPcqKepE/s1600/cute-cats-126-11.jpg


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to joshlerland
> 
> population: you

private messages between kitchensink and dundrumdun.

kitchensink: did you really mean all that

dundrumdun: um yeah haha

kitchensink: thank you sm

dundrumdun: hey tyler can i tell you something

kitchensink: yeah of course josh

dundrumdun: okay well

dundrumdun: i kinda have a crush on you and i know that you probably don't like me back but that's cool haha i just wanted to get that off my chest

kitchensink: oh

dundrumdun: yeah sorry

kitchensink: no wait josh

kitchensink: i kinda like you too

dundrumdun: woah really

kitchensink: yeah lol

dundrumdun: do you have skype?

kitchensink: yeah it's tylerrjoesph

dundrumdun: okay mine's joshuadun

kitchensink: okay haha


	29. Chapter 29

hewentzthatway: wait how many couples are in this gc

keyarah: ^^^

CastielNovak: Myself and Dean.

dragurpen: me and merlin

dundrumdun: me and tyler

keyarah: aWWW CONGRATS GUYS

impala67: yES MY OTP

kitchensink: aw thanks guys

keyarah: i'm a woman excuse you

dundrumdun: fight me

impala67: aw josh is protective over lil tyler my heart can't take it

CastielNovak: Congratulations!

kitchensink: thanks cas!!

dundrumdun: thanks cas!!

keyarah: tHEY SAY THE SAME THINGS AHHHHH

hewentzthatway: sigh i want a relationship

ski mask the stump god: hey guys and what happened to that guy you liked

hewentzthatway: i didn't like him, plus he moved away

dan the man: mhm

hewentzthatway: fuck off dan

phillion: back off

phillion: honestly pete you're always such a dick to dan just stop

keyarah: found another couple

impala67: ^^^^

phillion: we're not a couple

dundrumdun: lol yet

kitchensink: ^^^

dan the man: well

dan the man: hey phil

phillion: yeah dan

dan the man: meet me at our starbucks in 10

keyarah: woah when did this become a thing

CastielNovak: I believe something interesting is going to happen.

impala67: yeah same

hewentzthatway: i can be a dick if i want lmao

ski mask the stump god: pete doesn't have to justify himself

phillion: sure thing dan

dan the man: okay before i leave i just wanna say a couple of things

impala67: okay

keyarah: shoot

dan the man: okay well pete it's obvious that patrick has a crush on you and i know that you kinda like him back so if you want a relationship so badly then congrats buddy here's an opportunity.

dan the man: talk to you guys later.

phillion: talk later guys

keyarah: well

hewentzthatway: oh

ski mask the stump god: i have to go bye

hewentzthatway: wait no patrick

impala67: sorry pete

hewentzthatway: i think i'm gonna go to sleep g'night guys

keyarah: goodnight pete!!

impala67: bye pete

CastielNovak: That was interesting.

keyarah: poor babies

gee: hey i have a question

impala67: shoot

gee: can i add frank back or nah

keyarah: wait why

gee: bc the whole thing wasn't even his fault and he's actually a really nice guy

keyarah: what about van

gee: add her back too

impala67: don't you think that's a bad idea

gee: fuck it

gee added frankie into the chat.

keyarah added irse into the chat.

impala67: hey

irse: oh hey?

irse: why am i in this again

irse: not complaining just wondering lmao

frankie: ???

frankie: oh shit


	30. Chapter 30

irse: oh okay

frankie: i'm so sorry

gee: we know frank

keyarah: kiss n make up

irse: we already talked and i forgave him a long time ago

frankie: i'm still sorry

irse: lmao i know frank

gee: well then

frankie: gee why'd you put my back in this thing

frankie: not that i'm complaining just wondering

gee: bc you and mikey were like the only people i could talk to and then you left and then mikey left and won't stop throwing a hissy fit about this gc 

gee: i missed talking to you i guess

frankie: i missed talking to you too

keyarah: ahh that's so cute

gee: do not group us as a couple

keyarah: too late frenchie

gee: ??

frankie: what does that mean

keyarah: gerard is a french name?? nvm

irse: omg


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pHaNlAnD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my plan is to get all the couples together and then break up all except two or three (idk yet) so yeah have fun
> 
> also welcome to phanland lmao

dan the man: phil you spork where are you

dan the man: pHiL

dan the man: PHIL

phillion: chill i'll be there in a sec

phillion: why are we meeting anyway

dan the man: bc i wanna talk to you

phillion: about??

dan the man: us? idk

phillion: oh bc dean and kiara kept saying we were a couple

dan the man: yeah kinda lol

phillion: i see you

dan the man: well sit down


	32. Chapter 32

hewentzthatway: patrick?

hewentzthatway: dan's an ass honestly he was just trying to get a reaction or smth

hewentzthatway: i don't like you like that promise

ski mask the stump god: really?

ski mask the stump god: bc that would piss me off. 

hewentzthatway: wait why??

ski mask the stump god: bc (excuse my language) i've had a fucking school girl crush on you since we started talking and i really don't know what i'm doing with my life rn but i'm kinda happy and terrified that dan said all that in the gc

ski mask the stump god: if you don't feel the same way then fine that's cool

hewentzthatway: oh

hewentzthatway: patrick i honest to god like you too i just didn't know you liked me which is why i said all that

ski mask the stump god: whoa really??

hewentzthatway: yeah

ski mask the stump god: we should talk in person probs

hewentzthatway: well we both live in chicago right

ski mask the stump god: yeah?

hewentzthatway: let's go to that coffee place near the high school

ski mask the stump god: when

hewentzthatway: um ten minutes?

ski mask the stump god: yeah sure

hewentzthatway: okay then

ski mask the stump god: okay :)


	33. Chapter 33

mega god: i'm gonna change my name

hewentzthatway: thank FUCK

keyarah: AHAHAHA

dayandweek: what are you gonna change it too

mega god has changed their name to pleasefuckmedallon69

dayandweek: jesus fucking christ

frankie: aHAHAHAHAHAHA

keyarah: YESYESYEYS

pleasefuckmedallon69: too much?

dayandweek: just a bit

pleasefuckmedallon69 has changed their name to shakeandbake

dayandweek: you fuckin nerd no way

keyarah: aHAHAHAHA RICKY BOBBY

shakeandbake: AHAHAHA YES KIARA

frankie: omg

hewentzthatway: just do smth that represents you

shakeandbake have changed their name to brallon 

dayandweek: holy fuck brendon

dayandweek: fucking pm me rn you jackass

brallon: these are couple arguments don't worry y'all

keyarah: anyone else ship them or

frankie: i think that brendon ships them

hewentzthatway: btw me and patty have a thing now lololol

keyarah: wOAH WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

ski mask the stump god: like yesterday haha

hewentzthatway: yeah

ski mask the stump god: and we're dating dummy

hewentzthatway: oh right sorry we're dating

frankie: how do you forget you're dating somebody

keyarah: i forgot i spoke english and just spoke spanish to my parents for a solide three days

keyarah: also i'm not that good at spanish but my parents are fucking fluent in it so they were happy but i fucking forgot how to speak english

hewentzthatway: aHAHAHAHA

frankie: hOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN

keyarah: DO YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW

keyarah: it was weird as shit mab

keyarah: *man

frankie: np mab

ski mask the stump god: lol mab

hewentzthatway: i'm no boy; i'm a mab

keyarah: fuck you peter

hewentzthatway: my name is Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III

ski mask the stump god: darn i'm dating a prince

hewentzthatway: damn straight

hewentzthatway: actually damn gay

frankie: omg

keyarah: hfjdhedhfgfjkdhgj

frankie: you good

keyarah: you're all so cute i love couples so much awww

frankie: i wish i had a boyfriend that wasn't a complete dick lmao

hewentzthatway: date gee

ski mask the stump godZ: ^^^

frankie: y'all realize that this isn't a private convo and he can see all of it

gee: he's right

frankie: lmao gotta blast

keyarah: i will get you two together i promise

gee: thanks?


	34. Chapter 34

messages between dayandweek and brallon

 

dayandweek: stop flirting with me in the gc

brallon has changed his name to beebo.

beebo: aw babe why

dayandweek: bc you're the one that said we should keep it lowkey!!

beebo: well disregard that

dayandweek: wow that's a big word sure you can actually pronounce it

beebo: don't fucking test me weekes

dayandweek: i love when you get all dominating

beebo: yeah well how about this: we started dating in late april and now i'm ready to just casually announce it right after frankie+gee and dan+phil get together

dayandweek: so you wanna be last?

beebo: yep

dayandweek: um why

beebo: well we're obviously the best couple with dean+cas close behind and if we're last it's like a big finale

beebo: we're my fave couple

beebo: i even came up with a ship name babe did you see it

dayandweek: yes dear

beebo: aww we're like an old married couple

dayandweek: i can't wait to see you

beebo: same

dayandweek: it's a small town tho

beebo: idc i'm there to see you

dayandweek: are your parents good with this

beebo: are yours

dayandweek: yeah of course

beebo: my mom doesn't really care where i go as long as i have my phone to text her

dayandweek: okay then

dayandweek: a whole week

beebo: should we tell the gc

dayandweek: let's just send pictures and videos of each other until kiara faints

beebo: lmao okay it's a plan


	35. Chapter 35

tRiCkStEr: i ahte you alll

tRiCkStEr: yuo betaryed anna and for taht i cant forfice you

CastielNovak: Are you drunk?

tRiCkStEr: fUCk OFF cas honstely

tRiCkStEr: yuo chsoe deann over us'

tRiCkStEr: youre famoly

impala67: calm down

samham: gabe are you okay

tRiCkStEr: sammmy youre so pretu

tRiCkStEr: i thnik im in lobe wtih you

tRiCkStEr: im gona pasd out niw

CastielNovak: I'm sorry, Sam.

samham: nah. i always kinda knew he had a crush on me

impala67: yeah well he's like 20 and you're 13 so you're not allowed to date him, or anything

samham: i know dean

samham: i don't like him like that i just pity him

impala67: good

CastielNovak: Gabriel's been upset after Anna's departure. I now finally see that she was, in fact, insane. I am currently trying to distance myself from her.

impala67: that's amazing cas

impala67: i care about you, like a lot, so be careful

CastielNovak: I care about you too, Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been neglecting destiel sorry
> 
> also there's only slight sabriel, sorry y'all


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have fun

private messages between beebo and dayandweek

 

beebo: yes baby boy?

dayandweek: you can't call me that in the gc

beebo: aw why not

dayandweek: you know why!!

beebo: nah

dayandweek: skype me and i'll show you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO i will be at camp for two weeks and there's no social media or internet or service there. i',m really sorry, just know that i'm not abandoning this story. thank y'all sm for reading! i'll try to update as soon as i get back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!! camp was fun af and i made so many friends and yeah.

beebo: ugh today's garbage day and my mom's making me take out the trash

dayandweek: 1) i didn't know they had a whole dedicated to you, and 2) i'm already taking out the trash

beebo: fUCKING HELL DALLON WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PLAN

beebo: also i'm offended

dayandweek: i just fucked it up didn't i

keyarah: wait

keyarah: y'all are dating?

gee: omg

frankie: omG

hewentzthatway: you owe me $5 patty

ski mask the stump god: ugh fine

beebo: you guys weren't supposed to know until after gee+frank and dan+phil got together

gee: why?

dayandweek: bc of a "grand finale" and how we're "the best couple"

kitchensink: actually me and josh are the best couple

dundrumdun: josh and i, dear

kitchensink: sorry dear

frankie: there's so many fucking couples

keyarah: aww 'dear'

kitchensink: we're trying to see how many "dear"s we can say without getting sick of it, right dear?

dundrumdun: yes dear

dayandweek: i'm sorry boyd

beebo: it's okay james

keyarah: what

gee: are those your middle names

frankie: wait wait wait how long has this been going on

beebo: too long

dayandweek: fuck you

beebo: maybe later baby boy

dayandweek: fuck

dayandweek: shitshitshit

beebo: what's wrong baby

dayandweek: fucking pm me 

beebo: i'm sure he's just horny

dayandweek: gODDAMN IT BOYD PM ME RN

beebo: i'm coming

beebo: i'm sure you will be too

dayandweek: christ

keyarah: i love this

frankie: we all do

gee: i wonder what's going on

keyarah: they're probably gonna talk about how dallon fucked up the plan

keyarah: or maybe dallon just found out smth personal? idk

frankie: yeah i'm sure it was personal

kitchensink: are they gonna have phone sex?

frankie: aHHAHAHAHAH

gee: christ i hope not

irse: they've been dating since april

dundrumdun: how do you know

ski mask the stump god: ^^^

irse: brendon told me lmao

keyarah: oh lmao

gee: well then


	38. Chapter 38

dundrumdun: you guys

dundrumdun: someone talk to me please

dundrumdun: i feel numb

keyarah: what happened

impala67: are you okay?

merlinmagic: what happened?

dundrumdun: he's dead 

dundrumdun: he's dead and it's all my fault

impala67: who's dead?

dundrumdun: he is 

dundrumdun: i loved him so much

beebo: i am so so sorry josh i'm always here if you wanna talk

keyarah: who's dead josh

dundrumdun: tyler.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be triggering? it's just talking about overdosing, but if that triggers you then don't read this chapter. you have been warned

hewentzthatway: the funeral was today.

gee: yeah, i know.

beebo: i heard it was a beautiful ceremony.

dundrumdun: i loved him.

dayandweek: we know, josh. we loved him too, how could you not?

frankie: how did it happen?

dundrumdun: he overdosed on sleeping pills. right before, he texted me all this shit about how much he loved me and how much he cared about me and now he's gone.

dundrumdun: the world feels so empty without him.

gee: i'm so sorry josh

hewentzthatway: we're always here, josh.

keyarah: i'm so sorry.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been two months since tyler, everyone's grown kind of distant. that's about to change, though, don't worry.

dundrumdun: hey guys?

impala67: yeah

CastielNovak: Yes?

keyarah: yeah josh?

dundrumdun: i think i'm gonna leave the gc

dundrumdun: it just reminds me of him, and even though all of you are my friends i just need to leave

dundrumdun: i'm so sorry

keyarah: if that's what you want

impala67: i'm sorry josh

CastielNovak: Whatever you would like, Josh. We'll all be here for you, no matter what.

dundrumdun: thank you sm ily guys sm honestly

gee: i'll miss you

frankie: ^^

dundrumdun: i'll miss you guys too

dundrumdun: i'm sorry.

dundrumdun has left the chat.

keyarah: alright then

irse: poor josh

beebo: poor tyler

gee: i miss them

frankie: i do too, gee.

gee: i'm glad i have you guys 

irse: aw ily

frankie: ^^

keyarah: ooh frank was that a love confession

impala67: why did we stop talking again?

beebo: because our close friend died

CastielNovak: Tyler was an amazing person.

irse: yeah he was

frankie: okay listen kiara i ain't confession my love in a group chat with 17 other people

keyarah: so you'd do it in a private chat with gee or smth?

gee: interesting

frankie: christ almighty

impala67: ooo you have him in a corner

beebo: my name's brendon boyd uRiE, and i like wEEd

beebo: ignore that dallon took my phone

beebo: so have y'all seen deadpool 

keyarah: back up

keyarah: are you and dallon hAnGiNg oUt?????????

irse: oMgOmGoMgOmGoMg

dayandweek: my name's dallon james weekes and i like jUiCy cOcK

dayandweek: fuCKING HELL BRENDON

irse: I LOVE THIS

frankie: is it wrong to ship them

gee: not at all

keyarah: aHHHHHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this story's going just stick with me.


	41. Chapter 41

impala67: someone tell cas to hurry the fuck up

CastielNovak: I'm trying, Dean. Being good looking requires time and effort.

impala67: baby you're always good looking

keyarah: hey how about y'all stfu

merlinmagic: noo they're so cute

dragurpen: way cuter than us

merlinmagic: dollophead

dragurpen: what does that even mean

merlinmagic: clotpole

dragurpen: ???

merlinmagic: prat

dragurpen: christ

merlinmagic: thank you

impala67: what's going on

impala67: gtg bye 

CastielNovak: Dean and I are going on a date; talk later.

keyarah: awww

dan the man: i wanna go on a date

merlinmagic: ^^^

dragurpen: is that a propisition merlin

merlinmagic: maybe?

phillion: dan, merlin, arthur, let's meet up

dan the man: okay where

phillion: the starbucks we always go to 

merlinmagic: is that the one in westminster

dan the man: yeah

merlinmagic: okay we'll be there

dragurpen: we?

merlinmagic: it's obviously a double date

keyarah: whOA WHOA WHOA WHAT


	42. Chapter 42

chat between merlinmagic, dragurpen, phillion, and dan the man.

 

dan the man: phil and i are here

phillion: we're waiting for you

phillion: hello?

merlinmagic: sorry we got caught up

dragurpen: heh yeah

dan the man: were you guys making out

merlinmagic: no i'm a child of god

dragurpen: yes

dragurpen: i see you guys

phillion: omg


	43. Chapter 43

chat between gee and frankie

 

gee: wait you're from NJ?

frankie: haha yeah wbu

gee: NJ

frankie: woah really?

gee: yeah what part

frankie: belleville

gee: oh um

frankie: you're on the opposite side aren't you

gee: i'm fucking from belleville

frankie: how come i've never seen you omg??

gee: idk omg

frankie: holy shit

gee: do you wanna meet up

frankie: fuck yeah where do you wanna go

gee: the starbucks near the library

frankie: ten minutes?

gee: sounds good lol

frankie: see you soon


	44. Chapter 44

irse: there are only 15 people in this chat wow

keyarah: that's a big step down from the original 20

hewentzthatway: wait who left?

irse: josh, tyler, mikey, anna, and gabriel

hewentzthatway: wow

keyarah: yeah

keyarah: also how's you and patrick

ski mask the stump god: good

hewentzthatway: no we actually hate each other right patty

ski mask the stump god: oh absolutely

ski mask the stump god: i'm changing my name

hewentzthatway: to what

irse: ^^^

ski mask the stump god has changed his name to folie à deux.

keyarah: what does that mean

folie à deux: madness with two

hewentzthatway: that describes our whole relationship

folie à deux: exactly

irse: awww


	45. Chapter 45

beebo sent a photo.

beebo sent a photo.

beebo sent a photo.

dayandweek sent a photo.

keyarah: aRE Y'ALL HANGING OUT

beebo: yeppers

dayandweek: he's at my house all week

dayandweek: lmao dayandWEEK

beebo: we're not high i promise

keyarah: mhm

dayandweek: dayandWEED

beebo: aHAHAHAHAHA

keyarah: omg


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so before you read the chapter just hear me out:
> 
> if you wanna see a certain couple featured and you want them to do something specific, let me know in the comments! ex: "i want a chapter with dan and phil texting cute shit and being fluffy" or "i want a chapter where dean and cas go on a date"
> 
> thank you sm for reading!!

irse: okay but like have y'all heard DAMN. yet because it's good as hell and you should listen to it

folie à deux: it's so good!!

irse: I LOVE YOU SM RN PATRICK

folie à deux: what's your favorite song on the album

irse: um all of them?

folie à deux: lmao same

impala67: isn't that kendrick lamar's new album

irse: yeah

impala67: i'm more of a classic rock guy

CastielNovak: I know.

impala67: don't you love me for it

CastielNovak: Sure.

irse: i love rap lmao

folie à deux: i like pretty much everything except for metal and country

impala67: i fucking hate country it's a bunch of dumbass rich white boys singing about a dumbass white girl and beer. it's so dumb i wanna fight whoever came up with country music

CastielNovak: I agree. Country music is horrible.

impala67: thank you babe!!

irse: country sucks

folie à deux: can we all agree that country music sucks

CastielNovak: Yes.

impala67: yes!!!!!

irse: yes yes yes yes yes

gee: guess who went on a date yesterday

impala67: cas and i, dan and phil, arthur and merlin, i could keep going

frankie: nah it was me and gee

impala67: okay but like 8 people went on dates yesterday

impala67: congrats!!

irse: are y'all dating

gee: idk

frankie: hey gee

gee: yeah

frankie: would you like to be my boyfriend?

gee: of course!!

irse: aWWWW

keyarah: I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED THIS AHHHHH

impala67: aww young love

CastielNovak: Congratulations!

gee: alright then

frankie: wanna come over

gee: yeah give me ten

frankie: okayy

keyarah: VAN OUR CHILDREN ARE gROWING UP

irse: I'M SO PROUD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (y'all should check out my other fics bc they're adequate and i need attention)


	47. Chapter 47

keyarah: whoa is everyone here a couple

irse: ^^

hewentzthatway: there's me and patrick 

merlinmagic: me and arthur

impala67: me and cas

frankie: me and gee

beebo: dallon and i

dan the man: me and phil

samham: i'm a loner :(((

impala67: sam how's jess

samham: screw you

keyarah: haha sorry backtrack a bit dANIEL AND PHILLIP ARE Y'ALL DATING

phillion: ...maybe

keyarah: THE FUCK YOU MEAN MAYBE

dan the man: lololol

frankie: awww so many couples

gee: ain't it cute

irse: there's only 15 people here?

impala67: yeah looks like it

merlinmagic: i'm glad we're all friends, i don't have many friends at school and this gc helps

keyarah: aww we love you merlin

dragurpen: i hate him

merlinmagic: i hate you too 

dragurpen: kidding merlin you know i love you

merlinmagic: yeah

merlinmagic: i love you too arthur 

irse: aWWWW

irse: my gf is just

beebo: what happened

irse: we'll text for a while and everything will be good but then she just ignores me for days and i see her posting on social media and just ugh

beebo: dump her

merlinmagic: ^^^

impala67: ^^^

irse: i can't

merlinmagic: why

irse: bc i'm in love with her

impala67: oh

beebo: you don't deserve that though

irse: yeah whatever

impala67: your gf doesn't deserve to be dating someone as awesome as you lmao

irse: thanks dean ily

impala67: ily2

beebo: we all love you van

irse: thanks bren

merlinmagic: ilyyyyy!!!!!

beebo:^^^

irse: ily2!!!!


	48. Chapter 48

chat with dan the man and phillion.

dan the man: i kinda want to change my name

phillion: what would you change it to

dan the man: idk

phillion: i think you should keep it

dan the man: really? 

phillion: yeah it's cute it suits you

dan the man: aw you think i'm cute?

phillion: of course i do

phillion: you're the cutest and most precious human being i've ever had the pleasure of knowing. i love talking to you and spending time with you, and i never want to stop talking to you.

dan the man: i don't want to stop talking to you either. you're amazing phil honestly i can't believe you'd wanna talk to me

phillion: of course i wanna talk to you!!

dan the man: wanna come over and watch anime?

phillion: it's like i made you in a machine

dan the man: i'll take that as a yes

phillion: of course!!


	49. ahhhhhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm tired

samham: hey guys have you seen dean?

keyarah: ah fuck

samham: nvm it's all good

impala67: we're going to court today

merlinmagic: what for?

samham: our dad

dragurpen: oh :/

samham: we're gonna change guardians from our dad to bobby!!

impala67: it'll probably work. my dad's going to jail anyway bc he fucking killed my mom

keyarah: i'm sorry dean :/

merlinmagic: there's been so much death

samham: yeah

-

impala67: well

keyarah: what happened??

hewentzthatway: ^^

samham: we won! we get to live with bobby now!!

samham: well i do

impala67: i do too, i'm just almost an adult, so they almost didn't let me

hewentzthatway: congrats guys!!

samham: thanks, pete!

impala67: thanks pete

folie à deux has left the chat.

keyarah: um okay?

hewentzthatway: i don't know anything about that

impala67: ???

samham: "Great guy, I didn’t kill him, but he’s a great guy, and he’s dead — and I didn’t do it.”

impala67: AHAHAHAH JOHN OLIVER

impala67: SAMMY YOU'RE THE BEST

hewentzthatway: *your

hewentzthatway: wait fuck

keyarah: you fucked that up

hewentzthatway: thanks kiara it’s not the only thing

keyarah: np :)

keyarah: wait wtf

-

hewentzthatway: funny thing me and patrick aren’t together anymore

keyarah: bitch what the fuck

irse: ^^^^

hewentzthatway: it just didn’t work out we were forcing something that wasn’t even there

dragurpen: patrick says you cheated on him

irse: ??????

hewentzthatway: um not true

impala67: bro wtf why would you cheat on him patrick’s such a nice guy

hewentzthatway: he’s lying

CastielNovak: I think you should leave for a bit to recollect your thoughts.

hewentzthatway: i’ll just leave for goodbye assholes

hewentzthatway has left the chat.

samham: wow

impala67: cheating is such a dick move oml

irse: re fucking tweet

dragurpen: cheaters are bad people

merlinmagic: what a creative insult

merlinmagic: jk ily

dragurpen: ily2


	50. the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter yes let's go

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

 

samham: wow can’t believe this thing is still alive

keyarah: i haven’t looked at it in like 2 years sammy

impala67: wow

beebo: me and dallon broke up but we’re still friends, i’m dating this guy named ryan

gee: frank and i are fine and mikey is in rehab for drug abuse, but he’s getting better

CastielNovak: Dean and I are engaged to be married on the twenty-sixth.

imapla67: oh right lmao y’all are invited too

CastielNovak: Yes, you are all invited.

keyarah: oh em gee!!!!!! i love it!!!! i can’t wait!!!!! also i’m in college now so aye

irse: i met a hot girl and now we’re fucking with each other

keyarah: fuck you

gee: ????

irse: i’m fucking with tiara

keyarah: we’ve been dating for a year and a half dumbass

irse: whoops

impala67: awww that’s adorable

dan the man: me and phil are going strong

dragurpen: me and merlin got married last week. but there wasn’t a ceremony it was just a legal thing lmao

merlinmagic: who’s merlin

dragurpen: jfc

samham: i’m in love with this girl jess so that’s nice

keyarah: aww

keyarah: thank you guys for everything that you’ve helped me with and you guys honestly are some of my best friends. i miss y’all so fucking much.

imapla67: imu2

CastielNovak: Come to the wedding!

keyarah: okay i will

-

keyarah: that was beautiful

samham: get off ur phone

impala67: we see you typing dumbass

CastielNovak: I like your dress.

samham: just talk to each other!!!!

-

irse: i love you guys

merlinmagic: we love you too. and all these memories and relationships we’ve formed over these years will always be a part of us.

dragurpen: thank you van so so much for being there for me

irse: once again, i love you.

beebo: thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me all these months! sorry, i took like a while to update, school and sports are a thing lmao. 
> 
> thank you guys so so much honestly i couldn't have done it without you!!
> 
> check out my other fics it would be greatly appreciated !!


End file.
